


NDAs [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Nodame Cantabile, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fandom_stocking, Crossover, Gen, Language Barrier, Multilingual Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "NDAs" by gladdecease.</p><p>"I panicked! She turned my cufflinks into a rave without even trying, what was I supposed to do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	NDAs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [NDAs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102705) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 8:07  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ndas.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ndas).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "random fic" square and using a cheat to swap out my "non-linear story" square for "non-English language" over at [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). This also fulfills the monthly challenge. gladdecease is one of my favorite authors to podfic so when I needed a crossover story, I knew she'd probably written something that would fit the bill. Thanks to Hananobira for helping me to decipher the Japanese kanji. Many apologies to French and Japanese speakers everywhere--years of middle/high school and college French and Japanese didn't help much. orz.
> 
> Most of the Japanese/French can be figured out from context, but translations (if you need them):
> 
> [Japanese]  
> "Strange wizard. What is that?"  
> "He doesn't know. No one knows."  
> "Wow~, you're so tall~"  
> "Yes. I am."
> 
> [French]  
> "A pegasus [literally "a winged horse"]?? For me? GYABO [I'm assuming this is her catchphrase]"


End file.
